legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 13
Back at Thawne's hideout Thawne and Deathstroke are both in the central room where they are talking Thawne: That's some nice work that you and your team have done Deathstroke Deathstroke: Thank you Eobard. I picked my allies specifically for our mission Thawne: Toffee is currently working on our replica of the amulet, So we can continue our plans Deathstroke: Ah, and it turns that I was right. Someone was spying on us Thawne: Really, Joker thought you were crazy? Deathstroke: He's one to talk. I found this, "holds a hair in his fingers" a strain of red hair, so we know our spy is a red head Thawne: Starfire and Phineas both have red hair, one of them may have under Bender's orders Deathstroke: We'll find out Eobard Thawne: Hmm, while we get it, We must find the next aspect of the amulet we can replicate Deathstroke: Darik and Merlyn were helpful in giving us what's important on the amulet. The Amulet is a magical item obviously Thawne: And I know where to know it. Deathstroke: Then let's go find it Thawne: Not yet, We're done in this time period The Joker enters the room with Darkwarrior Duck where Thawne and Deathstroke see them The Joker: Thawne, We have something urgent Thawne: What is it Joker? Darkwarrior: Apparently someone beat us to catching Bender Thawne: Someone was also after him?, Interesting Darkwarrior: I can't claim my boast to fame if I don't catch him. Deathstroke: Darkwarrior, Seriously?, That's what you care about?. You're nuts The Joker: You said that about me Deathstroke: Well if you want to catch him yourself, lead your own capture scheme The Joker: That's a great idea, I'll go do that. Thawne: Who else who want to catch him though, but not work for us? Deathstroke: I presume, someone will their own agenda. Thawne: Well then, let's just devote some of our legion to it. Though don't you two have to do your own thing The Joker: Well I was orchestrating a trap for Bender's group but I 'll just have to break him out myself. I'll go tell Vilgax, Porky and Bison to just follow Darkwarrior Darkwarrior: Umm, I'm the one that wants to bring him in The Joker: But I'm in charge, not you. Get that through your head or I won't hesitate to kick it in there for you. Deathstroke: While you do that, I'll see my own henchmen. Deathstroke leaves the room and enters Welton's lab where most of his allies are. Deathstroke: Welton I got a DNA Sample I need you to match "hands Welton the hair" Welton: Why do you need this? Deathstroke: To see who our spy was on my meeting with the others Guzma: Ah, of course to prevent it from happening a 2nd time Deathstroke: Yes, Guzma. Now I heard from Joker that Bender was caught by some other force that might intervene with The Legion's plan against him and his team Yellowjacket: You want us to help Joker Deathstroke: No, I trust Bender will escape himself. He's a resourceful robot you know Darik: Really?, you think that tin can machine is resourceful or a threat to us? Deathstroke: Don't underestimate Bender or his Team Darik. There is a reason why Joker formed his own team to defeat him Darik: That's fair Deathstroke: Ignoring that, good work on the catch of Ventress Yellowjacket: So what about our plans regarding Steven? Deathstroke: I have Jasper, Theo Noble, Mark and Azarel on it. It might only be 4, but I have a hunch that we can get the drop. Malcolm: Did you tell Thawne about the magical purposes of the amulet Deathstroke: Yes, but the legion's isn't done in this timeline. But the kind of magic is a kind that's both common yet rare. Lady Gobbler: That makes no sense Malcolm: To you, maybe. It does sound like a zen riddle. Guzma: Like what's so hot it's cold. Malcolm: "sarcastically" Oh please say it's Pop Tarts Deathstroke: Grant and Arkham Knight once they heal will join Jasper. The V Team did do a thing to them, with Negaduck's Duckmobile Slappy: I'm shocked why I got put on the bench here. I could have easily took care of The V Team Welton: Murderous Doll, you might be Slappy. But you're still a doll. Slappy: So was Chucky, and he came back all the time Welton: True as it might be, We might need more of a plan that just attack Deathstroke: Correct, now Welton and Guzma we have something to do. Malcolm go tell Theo to type up some multiverse contacts. Malcolm: Okay, I'll call him now "gets his cellphone" Lady Gobbler: Why do you need more contacts Darik: Because me, him, Merlyn, Welton and Guzma all believe that Bender and Slade won't take prisoners if they're not useful so keeping contacts might be helpful. ........ Deathstroke, Welton and Guzma all basically walk in the prison cell room where we see Amanda's father in the cell they visit Deathstroke: Mr.Payne it's Dinner time Amanda's Dad: I don't need your food Deathstroke: You really should eat Amanda's Dad: Fine Welton: Just to let you know Amanda is doing fine, she's unharmed Amanda's Dad: You hurt her and I'll Guzma: Whoa, Take it easy. We're not going to harm your kid. We have other uses for her Welton: You see we actually don't want to kill her. She is the newest of the Payne Blood line and the blood line has had clashes being do-gooders like you or people like me. Amanda's Dad: You want her to turn to evil? Welton: Yup, I would like her to join me, of her own will Amanda's Dad: Why her? Deathstroke: Your daughter has a lot of potential as a capable person. Her potential can be used for altruistic purposes or for selfish ends. We want to steer her to our side Guzma: It's more interesting to have someone like that on our side. Amanda's Dad: She will not join you. She will follow the path of good Welton: We'll see soon enough bro. Guzma: Should we continue checking on him? Deathstroke: It might be wise. ......... Now we cut to Thawne and Toffee who is working with the replica. Thawne: So how is the replica coming along Toffee: The Clock hands are coming nice Thawne: Our Next step is to acquire some sorcery of magic Toffee: I know what kind we need Thawne: As do I, Toffee Toffee: Do you know though, how to get it. I do know Thawne: Then you can lead the operation Toffee: Fine with me Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:The4everreival